An Angel on Skyway Avenue
by YumikoSuzuhara
Summary: I've had Dreams about her.When I walked her home,as soon as she left all I wanted was to see her again.I know nothing about her.All I know about her is that she’s beautiful and sweet like an angel she works at the nursery and she lives on Skyway Avenue."


An angel completely clad in white. She was beautiful. The way her wings carried her as if she were dancing. She seemed to glow in a brilliant light that caressed her body. Her wings glittered from the light around her. Anyone would be awestruck from her beauty, even other angels.

She gently landed near a familiar looking fountain and was surrounded by little children angels. She seemed to be attending to them as if she were taking care of them. It was a magnificent sight. The scenery, though, seemed somewhat familiar.

The angel looked up at me, our eyes met and. . . . . . .

I sat upright in my bed. The scenery, in my dream, had been familiar because it was the park I had promised to meet Kyouya at. Looking at my clock it read 7:30. I had four hours to get ready eat and get to the park on time.

Walking over to my closet I took my time to choose what I was going to wear. After about half an hour of sorting through close I chose what to wear (he's wearing the outfit he wore in the anime when they went to Haruhi's House.) Walking down to the dining room there was breakfast waiting for me.

Eating at a steady pace I finished at 9:30. I walked out of the mansion and in to the car waiting for me and began to drive off. It was about a thirty minute drive and I arrived at the park an hour early. Knowing Kyouya it would be almost 12:00 by the time he got here.

Wandering around the park I found a bench near the fountain and decided to sit down. Looking around I spotted a short haired girl in a white t-shirt underneath a pink dress and wearing pants. She looked really cute in it. Following quickly behind her was a small bunch of kids. Stopping in front of the fountain the kids bunched around her and she knelt down and started to talk to them.

Looking up our eyes met and she gave a soft smile and continued to talk to the kids. Smiling myself I got up and began to head away from the fountain when the group of kids began to run to the play ground that was just behind where I was sitting. Trying to avoid the kids I ran into someone. The person I ran in to took a turn for the worse and fell in to the fountain. Looking to see who it was I found myself looking at the cute girl taking care of the kids.

Panic meter: Overload.

Looking awfully angry she got out of the fountain and turned towards me.

"I'm so sorry." said bowing my head, "I truly am sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's all right just make sure next time you watch who your running in to and then don't run into them." The girl said.

"I'm very sorry Miss…uh…miss?" I stuttered

"Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka." She said ringing out her dress.

"I'm very sorry Miss Fujioka. If you would like I could get you a change of clothes and a warm drink…" The words stumbled out of my mouth but were interrupted by a,

"That's okay I have to watch over the kids," From Miss Fujioka. She looked over in the direction of the playground. She had a sincere and sweet look on her face as she watched them. I looked over too and caught a matching smile.

"There from the orphanage and Nursery nearby. I work a part time job there. It's nice to see these kids have so much fun and be happy every day. I couldn't think of anything better for them, At least not right now." She looked up at me and smiled. A flash of white went through my head and I remembered my dream. A blush came on to my face and I took a step away from her.

She turned away and looked up at the big clock in the middle of the park. Nearly jumping out of her kids she called the kids over.

"Everyone it's almost twelve we have to get back." Sh called to them. They all came rushing and she nearly fell over in the stampede. I grabbed her arm and caught her.

"Not so easy keeping your footing in a stampede of little ones now is it?" I teased her giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well see ya around… uh. What was your name?" She asked

"Tamaki, Suoh Tamaki." I said.

"See ya Suoh-kun." She rang walking off.

"Good bye Suoh-kun!" The kids rang following behind her.

I watched them till they turned the corner. It was a nice sight. I smiled and turned around.

I came face to face with a Kyouya.

"H-Hello Kyouya." I said.

"Yes hello Tamaki. I see your being as social able as ever." He said with his bad guys smile.

I smiled a small smile. Same old Kyouya. Never surprised by my antics.

"So what did you want to meet me here today for?" he asked.

"Well I thought it would be the perfect day to hang out in the park or around town. I was also thinking of inviting everyone else." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Good grief Tamaki. Can you at least think of something sensible to do?" He said with his trait mark smirk.

I just smiled as we waited for everyone else to come. When everyone else arrived we played around at the playground and walked around the park till we found an ice cream stand and bought some ice cream. We sat on benches and talked about nothing and ate our ice cream. It was around five by then and the sun was beginning to set. I stood from my bench and went to throw away my cone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar tuft of brown hair.

"Fujioka-san!" I called out. She turned around. She was wearing a different outfit this time. Probably because she had gotten all wet earlier. She was wearing a light pink blouse, light blue hip hugger Capri's and pink strappy sandals. She looked sooo beautiful. I blushed a deep red.

"Suoh-san. Your still here?" She asked

"Yeah I'm here with some of my friends." I walked up to her. She smiled.

"I see well. I have to get home and make dinner before my father gets home." She began to walk off. Something inside of me told me to reach out and stop her. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait let me walk you home. The sun is setting and It's not safe for a girl to be out alone." I said.

"No it's okay my house isn't far and what about…"

"Please." I said.

"Okay," She said looking down."But won't your friends worry?"

"No, they are used to me running off and doing some random antic." I said smiling

We began to walk. It was kind of peaceful. There was also a silence but neither of us minded it. The sun came closer to the edge daring to surround everything in darkness but kept its orange glow. Orange bounced off everything. It was beautiful. I looked down at her. She glowed like everything else but was more beautiful. It felt like the moment before everything ended, when everything is completely happy. I smiled.

We walked for what seemed like the shortest distance in my life and we were standing at her door.

"Thank you Suoh-kun. Have a safe trip home." She said opening the door to her apartment.

"Have a good night Fujioka-san." I said smiling at her. She returned the smile and walked in to her apartment. I walked down the steps and out on to the street.

I looked up at the street name and laughed to myself.

"Skyway Avenue huh?" I said to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanx for reading my first chapter of my first story. I hope you liked. Here's a preview for the next chapter.

Chapter 2: She lives on Skyway Avenue

My phone began to ring and I picked it up. It was Kyouya.

"_Tamaki where are you?" _Kyouya asked with the same annoyed tone as usual.

"Are you talking to Tono?" The twins' voice came over the phone, "Tono where are you? You just disappeared on us, again?" They said.

"I'm on the street Skyway Avenue." I said.

"Really how'd you get there" Hunny asked.

"I walked a friend home." I smiled and looked back up at the apartments. I started walking down the street as the sun began disappearing behind the fine line of then and now.

"Tamaki must you be so social able and troublesome?" Kyouya asked. I gave a slight laugh."Well were coming to pick you up."

"Okay." I said and I hung my phone up.

Looking back at the apartments one last time I walked away.

When the limo came to get me only Kyouya was there.

"Really, Tamaki must you cause so much trouble?" He asked as I got in.

"Well it was getting dark and she shouldn't be walking alone and I owed her for accidentally making her fall in to the fountain in the park earlier." I explained.

"Oh so it was that girl. Well at least tell us when you're going off to do some other strange antic so were prepared to come get you or leave you." Kyouya said.

"Ok" I said. Staring off as the sun finally disappeared.

The next day I woke up and hurriedly rushed to the park from yesterday. I stayed there for a few hours but she never turned up. I looked around the park but to no avail. I walked to her house but all the lights were off. I frowned and called for a Limo to come pick me up. Where was she? I asked myself. This continued on for about two more days. Each day I wanted just a little more to see her and spend a moment for her. She was even an angel again in my dreams.

On the third day I called Kyouya.

"Kyouya do you know anything about a girl named Haruhi Fujioka?" I asked.

"I might. Why do you ask Tamaki?" He asked me.

"Because she's the girl that I met at the park the other day. I haven't seen her since and It's driving me crazy!" I said.

"Why do you even want to know about this girl Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"Because she was so beautiful. She was like an angel and I even have had dreams about her. When I walked her home something just seemed so right and I just want to see her again. All I know about her is that she's beautiful and sweet like an angel she works at the nursery and she lives on Skyway Avenue."

**Well hope you enjoyed the Preview! See ya!**


End file.
